1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to passenger conveyors in general, and to operation panels for passenger conveying devices in particular.
2. Background Information
Escalators, moving walkways and other passenger conveying devices efficiently move a large volume of pedestrian traffic from one point to another. Passengers step on moving steps (or belts, or pallets) and are transported along at a constant rate of speed. For safety reasons, passenger handrails are provided, traveling in the same direction and speed as the steps. A balustrade assembly supports and guides one of the handrails on each side of the steps.
Each balustrade assembly includes a plurality of balustrade panels (typically glass) which extend up from a base to support the handrail. The base consists of a number of external enclosure panels including an outer decking, an inner profile, and a skin panel. The outer decking encloses the mechanics on the side of the balustrade panel opposite the moving steps. The inner decking and skin panel enclose the mechanics adjacent the moving steps.
The moving steps are driven about a circuitous path by a drive machine located, in the case of an escalator, in the upper landing The drive machine is controlled by a machine controller also located in the upper landing. In most cases the machine controller electrically connects the drive machine, the safety switches, and the controls. Servicing the escalator, therefore, requires that the upper landing be disassembled and the processor removed. A person of skill in the an will recognize that removing the processor is an ergonomically difficult task and a time consuming one as well.
Passenger conveying devices today include many options designed to customize the device to the application. For example, escalators located in department stores often include lighting fixtures to illuminate the device, to advertise, and to convey information. Escalators in department stores also often include controls to reverse direction. The flow of traffic within a department store can often be controlled by strategically positioning the escalators, and the displays in the vicinity of escalator landings. Reversible escalators give store owners another tool for such purposes.